


A Trip to the Zoo

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_alafaye"><a href="http://alafaye.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alafaye.livejournal.com/"><b>alafaye</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco trailed idly behind Harry and Teddy as they raced from exhibit to exhibit. How he had gotten talked into an outing at the London Zoo, he would never know. Likely, Harry had given him that wide-eyed pout, his emerald eyes like something out of a Japanese comic book, probably while the dark-haired wizard’s mouth was around his cock. Harry could be remarkably Slytherin, at times.

In any case, here they were at the zoo, running around under heavy glamours so that young Teddy, who at three was already exhibiting strong Animorphmagus abilities, would not scare the Muggles when he suddenly sprouted parrot feathers or walrus tusks. Draco shook his head, smiling indulgently at their enthusiasm as they stood before the entrance to the reptile exhibit.

“C’mon, Teddy! I’ll show you where I set a python on your Uncle Dudley once, when we were kids,” Harry hefted the boy onto his hip as he headed inside. Draco, following a few feet behind, chuckled to himself. While they had finally achieved a tentative relationship with Harry’s Muggle relations, he thought that the sight of a half-transformed Teddy, flying about the house on his toy broomstick and calling for “Uncle Dudley,” might bring about a return of hostilities.

Harry brought them directly to the glass enclosure surrounding a snake that had to have been 4 metres long. Most of the Muggles seemed to be giving the area a wide berth. Draco had a fondness for snakes, given his House and his lover’s affinity for them, but even he approached the enclosure a bit warily.

As he got closer, he saw Harry put his palm of his free hand to the glass. He was still holding Teddy against his hip, and Draco was about to ask him to step back a bit from the enclosure, when Harry began to speak softly to the snake.

Draco closed his eyes, letting the sound of the Parseltongue wash over him for a moment. He found it incredibly erotic when Harry spoke Parseltongue, and he stepped closer involuntarily, so that his gaze could lock onto his full lips as he formed the alien sounds.

 _”Seeathewasay shahset. Sahwathatey hahsyeth.”_ Harry was saying.

Draco blinked as Teddy grabbed his hand firmly. He hadn’t realized that he’d stepped up right beside the other two as Harry’d been speaking. He smiled at the boy and held out his arms to take him. Teddy squirmed out of Harry’s arms and into Draco’s embrace eagerly.

“Hey, little man. Having a good time?” Draco asked him now.

Teddy nodded. “Daddy talk to the snake!” he said proudly.

Draco laughed. “That’s right, love. Daddy’s talking to the snake.”

Teddy looked from Harry to Draco and grinned. “Papa likes,” he announced.

Draco blinked at him, surprised. “What do I like, little man?” he asked curiously.

Teddy made a burbling, hissing noise that was passably enough Parselmouth that both Harry and the snake turned to them.

“What was that, Teddy?” Harry asked, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

Teddy burbled again. Draco nearly laughed aloud at Harry’s gobsmacked expression. Harry’s face turned red and the snake made a hissing sound that made Draco think of laughter.

“Alright, I’m the only one out of this conversation,” Draco said good-naturedly. “Is he really speaking Parseltongue? How is that even possible?”

Harry shook his head slowly. “I’m not sure, unless he’s learned from listening to me. But yeah, it’s Parseltongue, alright.”

Draco looked from Harry to Teddy to the snake, and back again. “Are one of you going to tell me what was just said?”

Harry took Draco’s free hand in his own and squeezed. “It appears we have an extremely observant son,” he said carefully.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and turned his attention to Teddy, who was giggling and squirming in his arms. “Out with it, little man!” he demanded with a fond smile.

“Papa likes snake-talk,” Teddy said with a grin. “Snake-talk makes Papa kiss Daddy.”

Draco was so surprised that he let Teddy squirm out of his arms and run over to burble excitedly to the snake. He turned his gaze on Harry, who had given up trying to hide his wide grin.

“Snake-talk makes Papa kiss Daddy?” Harry said, holding his arms open. Draco laughed, stepping into his embrace and kissing him softly.

“Papa likes snake-talk,” he agreed with a smirk, before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
